


Klancember 2018

by sweetspacebaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Beaches, Beginnings, Cameras, Celebrations, Comfort, Dancing, Domestic, Embrace, Family, Fear, First Kiss, Flirting, Flustered, Forgiveness, Future, Gifts, Heartache, Hidden Talents, Holding Hands, Homesick, Klancember, Klancember 2018, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mixtape, New Years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, Red & Blue - Freeform, Royalty, Scars, Secrets, Snowball Fight, Soulmates, Spoilers, jackets, space date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspacebaby/pseuds/sweetspacebaby
Summary: These are my contributions to Klancember 2018!!! Tags and rating will be updated as I finish the prompts. I hope you enjoy the adventures of our favorite space ranger boyfriends!!





	Klancember 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED OR LEARNED ABOUT S8!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Ok, now that the children are out of the room, s8 really hurt me and most of y'all I assume so I wrote this to help me feel better. Like they need a better beginning after the horrible ending. I hope you enjoy!!

“Hey Lance.”

That voice was a pleasant surprise. He hadn’t heard it in – how long? A few months? A year? Oh well, no matter long it’s been it was still better than having his mother’s yelling interrupting his alone time just staring up at the clouds.

Lance propped himself up from where he was lying on the ground and saw Keith walking through the wooden gate and towards him, Kosmo not too far behind him like usual.

“Hey stranger! I thought you were on a diplomatic mission to another galaxy or something.”

Kosmo passed by Keith and walked up to Lance, demanding to be pet in his no-questions-asked kind of way by scooping Lance’s hand up with his nose and pushing it on his head. Lance smiled and complied to the demanding oversized puppy and made himself sit up and start scratching Kosmo’s head right where he liked it.

“I was,” Keith said as he sat down on the ground with the two, “but I felt a little homesick and mom offered to take my spot on the next trip.”

“Mom,” Lance chuckled. “Man, I still can’t get used to you calling her mom after hearing you only call her Krolia for so long.”

A soft smile spread across Keith’s face, something Lance’s laugh could always bring out of him.

“Well, she is my mother so of course I would call her that.”

Kosmo shifted to lay his head in Lance’s lap so he could continue to enjoy the feeling of Lance playing with his fur.

“So, when did you get back?”

Keith was a bit embarrassed to admit his answer. He was creature of habit when coming back to Earth. First, he would head back to his home that he shared with his father that he fixed back up and spend a few personal days there just relaxing. Then he would go visit Shiro and catch up with him on things that they both had missed with each other and maybe squeeze in a race if they were able to sneak off. After that he would visit the rest of his friends and then stop by Lance’s family’s farm last. His excuse would be because it was so far from the rest of their little found family, but there was another reason why he would visit Lance last. But that reason will stay secret to him till the day he died. Or until he was ready to admit it.

“Um, I actually got back in today,” Keith said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Really?” Lance raised an eyebrow at that.

The visit had to be important to get Keith out of his routine.

“Then what do I owe the honor for such a quick visit?”

Keith’s shoulders seemed to tense up and his back straightened.

“Oh well, um…” Was Keith blushing? “You see, I came by to see if you wanted to, well, to maybe…” Yeah Keith was blushing, and his hair was trying to hide it. “Go for a walk?”

Ok? Weird question.

“A walk?”

The out-the-blue question seemed to not only confuse Lance, but Kosmo as well. The two looked at Keith confused, Lance with an eyebrow peeked as far as it can go and Kosmo tilting his head to the side.

“No that’s not what I meant,” Keith said frustratingly as he rubbed his forehead. “I mean, do you want to go… get a drink? No not a drink, stupid idea. What I meant was… would you want to, hang out? Sometime?”

Lance and Kosmo looked at each other and then back at Keith.

“Sure, but isn’t that what we’re technically doing right now?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Keith hung his head in defeat. He was never good with words in these kinds of situations. “This is so much harder than Shiro said it would be,” he mumbled to himself as he wished he could just have Kosmo teleport him back to their shack in the desert.

Lance picked up on what Keith mumbled and everything seemed to make sense to him now. He smiled at Keith and just couldn’t help but chuckle at him, finding this new side of him entertaining.

Keith picked his head up and looked at Lance slightly confused, but a soft smile on his face when hearing his laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are,” Lance said between chuckles. “You being all embarrassed is really funny.”

“Well, I’m happy you can find my frustrations entertaining.”

Lance then gently pushed Kosmo off his lap and stood up. Keith looked up at him confused, not really sure what was going on.

“Ok mullet, let’s go.” Lance held out his hand to help Keith up off the ground.

“Go where?”

“On our walk of course.”

Keith took Lance’s hand and let him hoist him up from the ground, causing Kosmo to jump up as well.

“Really?”

This couldn’t be happening right now? Keith had been thinking about asking Lance out for months, but knew he needed time to himself after everything that had happened and didn’t want to rush him. They were all hurting after losing Allura, but he was sure Lance was hurting even more since part of her literally lived within him every day. If this really was what Keith thought it was, he knew that he wanted to take it slow and at Lance’s pace.

Lance gave Keith one of his softest smiles that make his heart beat faster. “Yeah, why not? A walk sounds nice.” He then turned and started to walk toward the gate, Kosmo following close behind him. He then turned around with his signature smug smile on his face and started walking backwards. “Beside I think it’s a nice idea and you should ask me to go on walks more often.”


End file.
